We Love You Mom
by Luv10
Summary: Kebahagiaan terbesar bagi Doyoung adalah keluarga yang dimilikinya saat ini. [Fict yang dibuat dalam rangka memperingati Hari Ibu] Jaedo ft. Jeno & Jisung/MPreg!


**We Love You Mom**

By : Laurynaagatha

.

.

.

Kebahagiaan terbesar bagi Doyoung adalah keluarga yang dimilikinya saat ini.  
[Fict yang dibuat dalam rangka memperingati Hari Ibu]

* * *

Doyoung memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Pemandangan di mana suasana dapur yang benar-benar seperti kapal pecah membuat kepalanya sakit. Apa baru saja ada badai yang menerjang bagian dalam rumahnya? Padahal Doyoung tidak pernah membuat dapur sekacau ini tiap kali menggunakannya.

Tepung terigu mengotori di banyak sudut. Tak lupa juga air, mentega, bahkan pecahan talur menghiasi lantai. Oh, bahkan satu bungkus cokelat bubuk yang baru saja dibelinya kemarin dan akan dijadikannya salah satu bahan untuk membuat _cookies_ hari ini hanya tersisa bungkusnya saja, dengan sisa bubuk cokelat yang menyatu dengan tepung terigu di sana-sini.

"Hahh… apa yang sudah anak-anak itu perbuat selama aku tidak di rumah…"

Selagi mulai membersihkan segala kekacauan di dapur, Doyoung memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan tentang apa saja yang sudah dilakukan kedua anaknya selama ia pergi tadi. Ia memang sangat tahu bahwa Jeno dan Jisung –kedua anaknya yang mulai beranjak remaja- memiliki keahlian nol besar dalam hal masak memasak.

Untuk apa juga dua anak lelaki itu memasak? Dia 'kan tidak pergi terlalu lama hingga membuat Jeno dan Jisung kelaparan.

"Di mana juga mereka saat ini…" ia bergumam, "Tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat. Ya ampun…"

Saat tangannya hendak membuka lemari untuk mencari lap bersih, fokus pandangannya tertumbuk pada selembar foto yang tergeletak di atas _pantry_. Walau bingung, tetap diambilnya selembar foto yang merupakan foto pernikahannya tersebut. Senyumannya sedikit mengembang ketika mengingat moment indah yang dibuatnya bersama sang suami hampir tujuhbelas tahun lalu tersebut.

"Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat…" dibaliknya foto tersebut. Doyoung mengernyit begitu melihat dua baris kalimat di baliknya.

 _[Kenangan indah yang takkan pernah bisa kulupakan sampai kapan pun._

 _Ayo kita bermain. Pergilah ke kamar kita dan temukan petunjuk selanjutnya, sayang. –Jaehyun]_

"Apa-apaan Jaehyun ini…" Doyoung menggeleng dengan kedua pipi merona malu setelah membaca tulisan tangan suaminya tersebut, "Dan kenapa juga aku harus pergi ke kamar?"

Namun kakinya tetap melangkah menuju kamarnya. Untuk sejenak dilupakannya kekacauan di dapur yang sempat membuat kepalanya sakit.

 **~We Love You Mom~**

Di dalam kamar, Doyoung menemukan dua lembar foto. Satu foto tergeletak di atas ranjang, dan satunya lagi tertempel di kaca jendela. Ia memilih mengambil foto yang di atas ranjang terlebih dahulu. Itu adalah foto hasil USG ketika dirinya mengandung Jeno. Lagi-lagi Doyoung tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Dan sama seperti foto lain, di baliknya juga tertulis beberapa kata.

 _[Kau masih ingat betapa bahagianya kita begitu melihat hasil USG ini? Ketika itu aku merasa hidupku benar-benar akan menjadi sempurna dengan kehadiran anak kita kelak. –Jaehyun]_

Kedua pipi Doyoung merona ketika membacanya. Dengan segera ia berjalan menghampiri jendela dan menarik selembar foto yang tertempel di jendela tersebut. Foto di mana ia dengan perut buncitnya tengah duduk di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga yang luas. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di atas perutnya, dengan kepala yang mendongak menatap langit.

Ia terlihat tersenyum tipis dalam foto tersebut. _Candid_? Entahlah.

"Jaehyun benar-benar ahlinya dalam mengambil foto…"

Yakin ada tulisan lagi, Doyoung pun membalik foto tersebut.

 _[Saat itu aku melihat seekor kelinci hamil yang sedang diam dengan dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga yang cantik. Aku sangat menyukai senyumanmu kala itu._

 _Setelah ini pergilah ke gudang. Kita akan bernostalgia bersama. –Jaehyun]_

 **~We Love You Mom~**

Sebelum melangkah masuk, Doyoung tak lupa menyalakan terlebih dahulu lampu untuk menerangi gudang yang gelap tersebut. Setelahnya barulah ia memasuki ruangan tempat menyimpan berbagai barang-barang bekas atau yang sudah tak terpakai tersebut.

"Hm? Apa dia menempelkan foto lagi di sini? Dan kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang bermain teka-teki?"

Doyoung terkekeh dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Kakinya melangkah perlahan mengelilingi gudang yang memang tak begitu luas, malah semakin terasa sempit dengan banyak barang-barang di dalamnya. Dan kemudian ia melihat lagi selembar foto yang tertempel di sebuah box bayi yang sudah tak terpakai lagi.

Itu adalah foto Jeno yang baru saja lahir.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka waktu berjalan begitu cepat…" diraihnya foto tersebut, "Rasanya baru kemarin aku menggenggam tangan mungil Jeno… sekarang dia sudah SMA saja…"

 _[Terimakasih sudah melahirkanku ke dunia ini, eomma. Aku bersyukur lahir sebagai anakmu. –Jeno]_

Tanpa sadar matanya berkaca-kaca setelah membaca beberapa kata yang dituliskan oleh anak sulungnya tersebut. Ya, kini Doyoung sepenuhnya sadar bahwa anak-anaknya telah tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat. Apa ia harus segera bersiap-siap melepas kedua anaknya suatu saat nanti?

Doyoung tersenyum dan dengan cepat menghapus tetesan airmata yang mengaliri pipinya. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gudang. Tidak ada petunjuk ke mana ia harus pergi setelah ini. Mungkin masih ada foto lainnya di sini?

"Ah! Itu dia!"

Selembar foto tergeletak di atas kardus bertuliskan _'Jeno's clothes'_. Doyoung ingat bahwa kardus itu memuat pakaian bayi yang dulu dikenakan oleh Jeno, sebelum kemudian diberikan pada Jisung yang lahir dua tahun setelahnya.

"Benar-benar bernostalgia…"

Itu adalah foto ketika Jeno yang masih bayi, sekitar kurang dari satu tahun, dengan sekitar bibir yang belepotan makanan bayi, tersenyum lebar pada kamera hingga kedua matanya hampir tertutup sempurna. Tangan mungilnya yang kotor oleh makanan bayi menyentuh lensa kamera. Doyoung tertawa.

"Hahaha… jika diingat-ingat lagi dulu Jeno itu anak yang sungguh aktif dan hobi membuat orang dewasa kelelahan dengan segela tingkahnya. Tapi dia sudah berubah dewasa setelah menjadi seorang kakak, ya…"

 _[Eomma dengan sabar mengurusku dan membesarkanku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku sangat berterimakasih._

 _Setelah ini pergilah ke kamar Jisung, eommaku sayang. –Jeno]_

 **~We Love You Mom~**

Kamar Jisung berada tepat di samping kamar Jeno. Anaknya yang kini berusia empatbelas tahun itu memang paling sulit disuruh untuk menjaga kebersihan, jadi Doyoung tak heran begitu melihat banyak pakaian kotor tergeletak di sana-sini, bungkus snack yang sudah kosong, bahkan hingga buku bacaan yang tersimpan tak di tempatnya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas sabar.

"Baiklah. Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku menemukan foto di antara kekacauan ini?"

Doyoung berkacak pinggang. Ia menggulung lengan bajunya yang memang panjang hingga sebatas sikut dan mulai membereskan kamar Jisung. Dipindahkannya barang-barang yang tersimpan begitu saja di sembarang tempat ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Saat sedang membereskan ranjang yang biasa ditiduri oleh anak bungsunya, ia tak sengaja melihat dua lembar foto tertempel di dinding, tepat di samping ranjang. Senyuman Doyoung kembali mengembang melihat dua buah foto tersebut.

Satu foto merupakan hasil USG kandungannya ketika hamil Jisung, dan satu lagi merupakan foto Jisung yang baru saja lahir ke dunia ini. Itu semua sudah empatbelas tahun yang lalu. Kenapa Doyoung tiba-tiba merasa tua, ya?

 _[Bukankah aku sudah menggemaskan sejak masih dalam kandungan? Aku benar-benar bangga karena aku sangat mirip dengan eomma! –Jisung]_

Doyoung terkekeh ketika membaca pesan yang tertulis di balik foto hasil USG tersebut, "Anak ini ada-ada saja…"

 _[Eomma, terimakasih sudah mau mempertaruhkan nyawamu di atas ranjang operasi demi melahirkanku. Sampai kapan pun aku takkan pernah bisa membalas apa yang sudah eomma berikan untukku._

 _Setelah ini ayo kita ke atap! –Jisung]_

Sama seperti ketika ia melihat foto Jeno beberapa saat lalu, mata Doyoung kembali berkaca-kaca begitu membaca tulisan tangan Jisung di balik foto bayi menggemaskan yang terlihat tengah tertidur itu.

"Aku juga beruntung memiliki kalian sebagai keluargaku…"

 **~We Love You Mom~**

Doyoung mematung sembari menghadap tangga di hadapannya, tangga yang akan mengantarkannya menuju atap. Ia dapat melihat banyaknya foto yang tertempel di dinding kanan dan kiri yang mengapit tangga tersebut. Banyak sekali foto yang menyimpan berbagai kenangan indah antara dirinya dan keluarganya. Ada juga beberapa _sticky notes_ yang ikut tertempel bersama foto-foto tersebut.

Kakinya pun mulai melangkah menapakki anak tangga pertama. Tak lupa ia membaca satu persatu _sticky notes_ tersebut, matanya juga memperhatikan setiap foto yang ada tanpa satu pun terlewati. Doyoung terus mengembangkan senyumannya yang seolah permanen menghiasi wajahnya.

 _[Aku paling menyukai senyuman Doyoung-hyungKU. –Jaehyun]_

 _[Eomma, Jeno-hyung tidak mau berhenti menjahiliku T_T –Jisung]_

 _[Terimakasih sudah membuatku menjadi seorang kakak! –Jeno]_

 _[Masakan eomma yang paling luar biasa! –Jisung]_

 _[Kapan kita bisa kencan berdua lagi? –Jaehyun]_

 _[Mana yang lebih eomma sukai? Aku atau appa? –Jeno]_

 _[Orang yang nomor satu bagiku di dunia ini adalah eomma. –Jisung]_

 _[Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku sebahagia ini. –Jaehyun]_

 _[Eomma tahu? Aku lebih mencintai eomma dari apapun di dunia ini. –Jeno]_

Terkadang tertawa ketika matanya membaca satu persatu _sticky notes_ tersebut. Doyoung merasa sangat bahagia dikelilingi oleh tiga orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini, setelah kedua orangtuanya tentu saja. Walaupun tak jarang tiga orang itu membuatnya sakit kepala dengan tingkah mereka masing-masing yang terkadang absurd, tapi Doyoung bahagia.

Benar-benar bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"Kalian adalah alasan utama kenapa aku bisa terus tersenyum hingga saat ini… Jaehyun-ah, Jeno-ya, Jisung-ah… aku juga menyayangi kalian lebih dari kalian menyayangiku…"

Doyoung dengan segera menghapus airmata yang sudah meleleh membasahi pipinya tanpa ia sadari. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu yang akan mengantarkannya langsung ke atap. Terimakasih pada kakaknya yang seorang arsitek, ia bisa dapat bonus sebuah atap sebagai tempat bersantai walau dengan harga yang rendah.

"Ahh… foto ini…" mata Doyoung terfokus pada selembar foto yang tertempel di daun pintu tersebut, "Ketika musim semi tahun lalu…"

Dalam foto itu terlihat dirinya, Jaehyun, Jeno, dan Jisung yang berfoto di atas sebuah jembatan kayu dengan warna merah muda dari bunga sakura mendominasi. Doyoung berdiri di antara Jaehyun yang melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya, dan Jeno yang memeluk lengannya. Sedangkan si bungsu Jisung berdiri dengan posisi bersandar pada tubuh sang kakak di sampingnya. Foto itu diambil tahun lalu ketika mereka sekeluarga berlibur ke Jepang.

"Aku jadi ingat ketika Jisung merengek rindu rumah hingga tidak bisa tidur dan akhirnya menyeret Jeno untuk menemaninya menghabiskan malam… saat itu sangat menyenangkan sampai aku tak bisa melupakannya."

Tangan Doyoung meraih foto tersebut dan membaliknya. Airmata yang sempat mengering kembali mengalir begitu perasaan haru meliputi hatinya karena beberapa kalimat di balik foto tersebut.

 _[Kami tidak akan ada jika eomma tidak ada. Terimakasih kami ucapkan, walaupun kami tahu bahwa kata-kata itu tidaklah cukup. –Jeno dan Jisung_

 _Kupikir aku adalah pria paling beruntung dan paling bahagia di dunia ini karena telah memilikimu. Aku mencintaimu. –Jaehyun]_

"Ahh… mereka harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku menangis…"

 **Cklekk…**

Doyoung langsung membuka pintu di depannya setelah memastikan bahwa airmata tak lagi menghiasi pipinya.

 **Pooft! Pooft!**

Dan ia tak dapat untuk tidak terkejut begitu dua buah _confetti popper_ yang mengeluarkan suara cukup nyaring memasuki indera pendengarannya. Ia juga hanya terdiam ketika _confetti_ itu bertebaran di sekitarnya, tersangkut di rambut dan pakaiannya.

Matanya terpaku pada sosok Jaehyun dan Jeno di samping kanan dan kirinya, dua sosok yang tadi membunyikan _confetti popper_ tersebut. Lalu pada Jisung yang berdiri di hadapannya sembari membawa sebuah _cake_ berhiaskan buah-buahan dengan tulisan _'We Love You Mom'_ di atasnya.

"Ini…"

"Selamat hari ibu!"

Tubuh Doyoung agak limbung ketika Jeno menerjangnya dari samping. Namun begitu otaknya sudah bisa menyerap segala yang telah terjadi, senyumannya lagi-lagi mengembang. Kali ini lebih lebar lagi.

"Terimakasih…"

"Eomma tahu betapa sulitnya membuat _cake_ ini?" tanya Jisung yang membawa _cake_ di tangannya mendekati sang ibu, "Aku sampai tak mau tahu lagi bagaimana kondisi dapur sekarang ini."

"Itu karena kau dan kakakmu yang sulit diatur," Jaehyun menyahut, "Jika kalian mengikuti intruksi appa tanpa main-main, maka dapur takkan jadi kapal pecah."

Jisung dan Jeno bergumam kecil, menggerutu ketika sang ayah menyalahkan mereka. Namun suara tawa yang Doyoung keluarkan membuat kedua anak lelaki itu kembali terfokus pada ibu mereka.

"Aduh, kalian ini rela membuat rumah berantakan demi diriku. Aku tersanjung sekali…" niatnya memuji, namun entah kenapa tiga manusia lain merasa ada sindiran di dalam kata-kata yang Doyoung ucapkan, "Aku tak menyangka kalian akan berubah menjadi sosok yang _cheesy_ di atas secarik kertas s _ticky notes_."

"Itu ide appa!" seru Jisung cepat, "Dan benar-benar memalukan…"

"Hei, kau juga menyetujuinya, bocah," balas Jaehyun tak mau disalahkan.

"Aku takkan mau menulis hal-hal seperti itu lagi," sahut Jeno yang berpihak pada adiknya.

"Tapi eomma suka, lho…" dengan salah satu tangannya Doyoung mencubit pipi Jeno, "Kalian benar-benar manis walau hanya diwakili oleh tulisan-tulisan itu. Eomma senang sekali membacanya."

"Kau akan lebih suka lagi bila memakan _cake_ buatan kami," kemudian Jaehyun mendekat dan berbisik pada Doyoung, "Mungkin di dalamnya ada potongan kulit telur. Jeno benar-benar payah disuruh memecahkan telur."

"Appa!"

Untuk menghindari pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak yang sesungguhnya sering ia lihat, Doyoung pun membuka mulutnya dan menatap Jisung, "Jisung-ah, suapi eomma?"

Jisung mengangguk semangat. Ia mengambil sendok yang sengaja disimpan di saku celananya dan menyendok _cake_ tersebut. Ia mengerling sejenak pada ayah dan kakaknya sebelum menyuapi sang ibu dengan _cake_ tersebut.

"Hmm…" Doyoung bergumam panjang dengan mulut yang terus mengunyah, "Enak, hanya saja sedikit kurang manis," lalu matanya melirik Jaehyun, Jeno, dan Jisung secara bergantian, "Tapi kupikir sudah cukup manis karena aku memakannya bersama kalian."

"Eomma~!"

Jeno kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Doyoung, diikuti oleh Jaehyun yang memberikan bonus kecupan di pucuk kepalanya. Merasa cemburu, Jisung menyimpan _cake_ di tangannya ke atas meja yang ada dan ikut memeluk sang ibu.

"Eomma…" panggil Jeno, "Eomma tahu hal apa yang sangat aku dan Jisung syukuri di dunia ini?"

"Hm? Apa itu?"

Jaehyun terkekeh, "Anakmu itu sedang mencoba menggombal rupanya."

"Appa diam saja!" sahut Jisung sembari mendelik pada ayahnya, "Menurut eomma apa?"

"Hmm… eomma tidak bisa menebaknya. Memang apa?"

"Padahal sudah banyak _clue_ di _sticky notes_ itu. Tinggal eomma simpulkan saja," ucap Jeno santai, "Eomma benar-benar tak tahu?"

"Eomma sudah lelah bermain teka-teki sejak tadi asal kalian tahu saja. Jadi apa jawabannya?"

Jeno dan Jisung melirik satu sama lain. Keduanya sama-sama melempar senyuman sebelum memberi kecupan sekilas pada pipi kanan dan kiri Doyoung. Mereka membentuk senyuman manis yang membuat kedua orangtua mereka mau tak mau ikut tersenyum hangat.

"Memiliki Kim Doyoung sebagai ibu kami."

Hari itu, Doyoung benar-benar merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Hidup yang menurutnya sudah sangat sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Selamat Hari Ibu. Sayangilah ibumu seperti ibu menyayangi kita.

 **Review?**


End file.
